1. Field of the Invention
Rotary printing presses, particularly the newspaper type, embodying abutting plate cylinder and impression cylinders. Particularly, a mechanism for bumping the impression cylinder shaft with respect to the plate cylinder, such that the web may be adjusted, repairs may be undertaken or the plates removed without closing down the press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Being submitted separately in a Prior Art Statement under 37 C.F.R. 1.97.